ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fair Haven (episode)
Forum:Why is Kes in Voyager season 6 episode 11 Fair Haven Im not quite sure why kes is in this episode.. Could someone please explain it to me? :First off, she isn't in the episode. Second off, this should have been asked over at Talk:Fair Haven (episode). --OuroborosCobra talk 14:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) First off, She is in the episode. She's not credited anywhere but in the copy I have.. she is there talking to the doc. and second, Sorry.. No need to be an asshole :: The only episode Kes was in, post , was . --Alan 18:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. I've gone through the screencaps on Trekcore, and I cannot find Kes anywhere. I suggest to the anon that you have mistaken someone else for Kes. I can also find no information online indicating she was in the episode. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: Not to mention the fact that the last time I watched the episode, I was sure to add the proper credits both listed and unlisted and her name isn't on the article page, the character page nor the actress page. Seems like a hat trick to me. --Alan 19:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::: The accusation of assholery is WAY out of line. You were shown a more appropriate place to bring this up, and you also got an answer to your question. You should be thanking people for getting back to you at all. 23:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I've seen a copy of this episode titled VOY: "Fair Haven" floating around the web that was in fact VOY: "Real Life" from season three. This might explain the discrepancy. --MAX 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lookalike towns Fair Haven bears a striking resemblance to the holographic French town in "The Killing Game." Was it the same set? :Yes, it was. I think it's mentioned in either this or page. -- Ltarex, 12:29 9 August 2012 (CET) story arc connection I've added the "Story Arc" denotation to the sidebar to connect this episode with "Spirit Folk", since both are quite closely connected. Do I need to do anything more, like add the arc to the story arcs page, or is adding the info to the sidebar sufficient? Thanks, Mdettweiler 21:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd add it to the arc page as well, just to be consistent. - Archduk3:talk 21:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I've added it to that page. -Mdettweiler 01:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Removed *At one point while talking to Captain Janeway, Michael Sullivan makes a wisecrack about a pig farmer (possibly the Ray Ewan that Tom Paris mentioned was courting Maggie O'Halloran earlier). This is most likely a sly in-joke from earlier in actor Fintan McKeown's career: in Waking Ned Devine, McKeown played the somewhat shady character Pat Mulligan, who was a romantic rival with a pig farmer for the affections of a girl named Maggie O'Toole. Also, one of the lead characters in that movie was a man named Michael O'Sullivan. Removed the above as speculation, as it says "possibly" and "most likely".--31dot 22:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Fifth Commandment The Ten Commandments are slightly different for Catholics, Protestants and Jews. Fair Haven is evidently a Catholic town as the doctor was hearing private confessions, a distinctly Catholic thing. For Catholics, the fifth commandment is thou shalt not kill, not honor your father and mother. 01:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, seen this after my edit… But the numbering in catholicism and protestantism is the same, following the Augustinian method ( ).--CompleCCity (talk) 22:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::According to the Wikipedia page you cite, Protestants except Lutherans use the Philonic division of the Commandments, in which the Fifth Commandment is indeed about honoring mother and father. A quick google search bears out this distinction. http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/04153a.htm http://atheism.about.com/od/tencommandments/a/prot_cath.htm http://atheism.about.com/od/tencommandments/a/prot_cath_2.htm–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hmpf! So I did understand it (and am being) wrong? Perhaps because of my Lutheran education…--CompleCCity (talk) 23:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC)